Primer y unico amor
by Nana-Kagamine
Summary: Sakura una chica de secundaria empieza a sentirse atraida por su profesor Sasuke Uchiha el cual es bastante serio y frio.


KONNICHIWA~

Holas gente ^-^)/ xD

Despues de no se cuantos dias, horas minutos segundos etc. etc.

e regresado para ofrecerles una nueva y mini historia n.n

Y perdonen la falta de ortografia TT-TT

~POV'S SAKURA ~

"Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 14 años de edad voy en secundaria cursando mi 2do año...les contare una pequeña historia de amor, un poco complicada...todo empezo el primer año de secundaria cuando apenas empezaban las clases lo que significaba nuevos maestros, nuevos amigos, nuevos retos. Les contare lo sucesido hasta ahora..."

El primer dia en que pise aquel edificio me sentia rara al saber que no habia ninguna persona conocida; me quede parada en medio del patio sin saber que hacer o a donde ir hasta que escuche la voz, aparentemente de la directora, en el microfono.

-Alumnos de primer grado...por favor permanescan aqui en el patio, alumnos de segundo y tercer año dirijanse a la cancha de futbol ahi les diran todo lo necesario- fue lo unico que se escucho, despues de un rato en el patio solo habia chicos de mi edad, 13 o quizas 12 años, estabamos en silencio en excepcion de algunos que quizas ya se conocian y platicaban alegremente. Esperamos como 10 minutos, hasta que un mujer rubia de ojos miel se acercaba a nosotros, al parecer era la directora, se acerco a nosotros llevaba una hoja en su mano.

-Hola chicos mi nombre es Tsunade y soy la directora del instituto...bueno hoy empiezan un nuevo año para ustedes espero disciplina y muy buen comportamiento...los nombrare y les dire en que grupo iran- todos estabamos atentos, despues de 10 minutos escuche mi nombre

-Haruno Sakura...grupo C ve al salon 15 en aquel edificio- señalo la rubia, me dirigi al edificio que ne habian señalado y entre al salon con el numero 15, al entrar vi a varios chicos, no muchos, entre y me sente en una banca del fondo, volte a ver a todos lados y observe que todos se encontraban en silencio, tal vez nadie se conoce por eso nadie hablaba, fue lo que pense hasta que volte al frente y pude ver a un hombre sentado en el escritorio, debe ser el profesor, tenia la mirada seria y fria, aaah ya sabia la razon del porque de todos en silencio les aterraba el profesor y les daba la razon a mi tambien me dio un poco de miedo.

Al paso de un rato llegaron mas chicos y el profesor se paro frente de nosotros, era alto y muy guapo.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha sere su profesor de literatura, quiero que cada uno se levante diga su nombre yo les dire quienes se levantaran- dijo con una voz bastante fria la verdad si causaba algo de miedo.

Varios chicos se levantaron a decir su nombre ya que el profesor los señalo

-Tu, la ultima de cabellera rosa- me dijo a mi esta mas en claro me levante y con voz timida dije mi nombre.

-Sakura Haruno...- dije un poco sonrojada

-Cerezo si no me equivoco...- murmuro el profesor aunque la verdas todos pudimos escucharlo

-Si, eso significa- le dije el solo se dedico a verme para despues pedirme que me sentara, al poco tiempo todos terminaron de decir su nombre.

-Ya que es el primer dia y terminamos de presentarnos los dejare salir- termino de decir mientras tomaba su maletin y salia del salon al igual que el resto de mi clase.

Estaba en el patio la verdad no sabia que hacer, no conocia a nadie y yo era demasiado timida como para ir a conseguir amigos.

Puede ver como una chica rubia se acerco a mi

-Ey hola- me saludo

-Hola- le devolvi el saludo mientras sonreia

-Soy Ino Yamanaka-

-un gusto yo me llamo Sakura Haruno-

-el gusto es mio Sakura bueno me voy tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas nos vemos despues- dijo para despues irse

No sabia que hacer estaba sola, asi que comence a caminar por toda la escuela no sabia a donde hiba pero bueno tenia que conocer el lugar. Llege hasta unas cuantas puertas, deduje que eran salones asi que no las abriria para descubrir que caminando con la mirada baja hasta que choque con alguien volte para ver el rostro de la persona y pedir disculpas.

-Lo siento- dije sonrojada al ver que la persona con la que choque era el profesor Uchiha

-Hmp...ten mas cuidado niña- me dijo con voz seria

-Lo tendre Sasuke-sensei - me disculpe por 2 vez pero aun mas roja

-Hmp...y que haces aqui no se supone que deberias estar en el patio con amigos o algo asi- me dijo

-es que no conozco a nadie por eso estoy sola- le dije mientras volteaba mi vista al piso.

-Ya veo...y ¿te quedaras aqui sola?- me pregunto

-Pues creo que si-

-Que te parece si vamos a la sala de maestros a comer algo- me dijo a lo que yo sonrei, lo se lo se apenas y conozco al profesor pero tampoco queria quedarme sola como tonta en el patio asi que acepte.

Al entrar a la sala pude ver a unos cuantos maestros.

-Haruno sientate- me dijo el profesor Uchiha, parecia mas orden que invitacion, tome asiento en una pequeña mesa de madera y el profesor hizo lo mismo pero frente mio.

-Tragiste algo de comida?- me pregunto serio, que este hombre no se cansa de estar todo el dia serio.

-ammm...nop se me a olvidado en casa- le conteste

-ya veo, ahora regreso- me respondio mientras se levantaba e hiba a no se donde, y me quede sola, sentada esperando la llegada del maestro.

-oooooooooooooyes- dijo una voz de tras de mi, volte a ver y vi a un señor joven de cabello amarillo, orbes azules y una gran sonrisa- hola pequeña ¿que haces aqui?- me pregunto muy amable

-ammm..yo bueno el profesor Uchiha me invito aqui para no estar sola en patio y...-

-alto alto alto alto alto alto alto- me interumpio un poco alarmado - Sasuke-teme- Uchiha te invito aqui...woooow esa si que es dificil de creer- me dijo mientras se sentaba frente a mi - Bueno no me eh presentado soy Naruto Uzumaki profesor de español y mejor amigo del amargado de literatura-

-ammm...Hola profesor, soy Sakura Haruno- le sonrei amable

-Sakura lindo nombre, Sakura sip muy lindo- me dijo yo me sonroje, el era muy amable y me empezo a caer muy bien.

~FIN POV'S SAKURA~

~POV'S SASUKE~

Ok a ver recapitilemos todo, estoy comprando galletas y jugos, ¿por que? Asi porque se me ocurrio invitar a esa niña ojos-jade comer conmigo ¿y por que la invitaste a comer? No se, tal vez porque no la queria ver sola, o porque no me resisti al ver su pequeño curpo y sentir el deseo de tener ese cuerpo en pleno desarrollo junto al mio, totalmente desnu... y que piensan idiota pervertido, me meteran a la carcel si me acuesto con esa niña, y quien hablaba de acostarse con ella, ya basta apenas viste a esa chiquilla y ya le tienes ganas, si que soy un maldito. Bueno ya mejor regresemos a la sala.

Cuando volvi a la sala vi a Sakura hablar con Naruto, a que ni crea ese tonto yo la vi primero ademas el ya tiene novia. Me acerque a ellos un poco serio.

-toma niña- le entrege un jugo de manzana y unas galletas de chocolate a Sakura

-gracias Uchiha-sama- me contesto con una tierna sonrisa en su lindo rostro y un hermoso sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-eeeeeh teme- me saludo el torpe rubio de mi mejor amigo

-Hmp...que quieres dobe- le conteste totalmente frio mientras lo veia de reojo

-Uuy que animo teme...bueno jejeje que tal Sakura es una dulzura- me dijo ¿Le llamo dulzura a esa niña? ¿que se cree este? ¡yo la vi primero!

-Hmp...no le servira para nada esa dulzura en la escuela- le conteste, bueno esa no fue la mejor respuesta del mundo pero vamos debo ser algo discreto.

-o que malo eres Sasuke- me renego Naruto, de reojo vi a Sakura comienso aus galletas y sonriendo alegre.

Despues de un rato, de platicar y pelear con Naruto y Sakura toco el timbre marcando el fin del receso.

-bueno Uzumaki-sama Uchiha-sama me voy hasta luego- se despidio la niña mientras se hiba del lugar.

-oyeeeees- escuche la voz de Naruto asi que volte a verlo

-que?-

-Te gusta la Sakura verdad?- me pregunto con una sonrisa malvada, me sonroje un poco y lade mi cabeza

-de esa mocosa nunca- le dije seco para que se la creyera

-no te creo nadita teme muajajaja te gusta y no lo puedes ocultar- me dijo y antes de que le pudiera contestar salio corriendo el idiota.

Bueno si me gustaba o no ya era mi problema, ademas apenas la conozco asi que no se si me gusta o no esa mocosa.

Hasta aqui el primer capitulo n.n

Jejejeje si les gusto y quieren que continue solo diganme y si quieren que deje de escribir fanfics igual diganme y me corto las venas con una galleta oreo ((ojo soy capaz de hacerlo xP))

Por cierto una pregunta muy preguntosa alguien le gusta Alesana jejeje solo es una duda vien dudosa y si les gusta que cansion les encanta · a mi la de the thespian la amo.

Bueno nos leemos luego y ya saben si quieren la continuacione avisan ^-^


End file.
